A Fallen Flower
by JusticesCall
Summary: Prequel to "Overcome". The story of how Pansy Parkinson happened upon Dudley Dursley and they fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related (except for the merchandise) and I am in no way making money from this, I do this only for my pleasure and others pleasure. The beautiful J.K.R owns it all!

A/N: Since it was requested by several people, this is the prequel to Overcome, and it may even go onto being sort of a sequel as well. I've been working on this for several days, but didn't want to publish it until today (the second anniversary of Overcome!). So thank to all my old readers, and welcome and thank you to all of my new ones. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

I looked around the street in confusion, things were fast and loud, it smelled horrible and smoke was polluting the air. Here I was on the middle of muggle London streets. It was disgusting, muggles were everywhere, walking by me, talking around me, breathing on me, even some of them bumped into me. I shuddered and squeezed my eyes shut in hopes that this was all some wretched dream, that I'd wake up in my four-poster at Hogwarts, Daphne would be yelling at me to get up and yelp her find her make-up, I would have to attend classes with the Carrow's, no matter how vile they were (and that's saying something for me to think something other then mudblood's, muggles, and Gryffindor's are vile), and everything would be okay.

But it wasn't. I found this out in a few mere seconds by someone rudely shoving into me, that must have been at least the twentieth, I had lost count a few minutes ago. Shuddering, I pulled my (muggle) jacket closer around me. It was May 7th 1998, the Dark Lord was defeated mere days ago, and his followers were either being thrown in Azkaban, or like in my case, having their wands snapped and being thrown out into the muggle world for an indefinite amount of time, some of the worse ones though, were made to walk through the veil. I began to walk down the street in hopes of finding the Wizards and Witches Adjusting Caretakers, or the WWAC for short. They were supposed to help me find a job and/or a muggle family to stay with. Unfortunately, the idiots at the Ministry didn't bother with telling me where to find it, and it wasn't like I could ask one of these stupid creatures directions.

I'm proud to say I only glanced over my shoulder once to see if I could still see The Leaky Cauldron as it faded behind me, but I couldn't, mainly because of how many muggles were around. Here I was in the centre of London, on my own, and I was completely and totally lost. But I kept on walking, I wasn't sure what exactly I was looking for, some sort of big bright sign that read 'WWAC', some regular looking folk, though I doubt I'd catch sight of either of those. Maybe I'd see someone from School, I'm quite positive that Gregory had his wand snapped as well, Blaise not having any part with the Dark Lord, was let off easily, and I'm not quite sure what happened to the family. I heard something briefly about Harry Potter supposedly showing up to their hearing and vouching for them, but since my hearing was held two after theirs, I wasn't able to find much out.

Here I go getting lost in my self narration to myself, and now I'm even more lost then I was before, and still, not a single even slightly familiar face is in site. Maybe this was some plan of theirs at the Ministry, just dump me out here and leave me to die. I'm left completely naked and powerless like a newborn baby without my wand, tears even spring to my eye as I remember how pathetic and empty I felt when they snapped it. When I was younger I would laugh at the thought of those who went nearly crazy when their wands were snapped, and now? Now I'd almost choose Azkaban over that, and with the disgusting muggles added into it all, I'm wishing I was left in Azkaban, at least I would be there among those who understood what I was. Of course, in some cases, yes, the wizard or witch who is sent to Azkaban has their wand broken, but normally only those sentence there for life.

Biting the inside of my cheek to bring myself back into reality, I noticed that one of those repulsive beings was attempting to speak to me. My eyes quickly swept over him, and I was unimpressed, he was most likely only a year or so older then me, and he was definitely overweight, he had flyaway sandy hair though, bright piercing blue eyes,and his face was hard and set.

"Excuse me what were you saying?" I asked irritably, not in the mood at all to be talked, and slightly confused as to why I was even bothering with acknowledging his existence. Honestly, it would have been so much easier to continue on and ignore him completely.

"I was asking if you were lost miss, you seem it at least." He replied, for some reason not bothered by the tone I used with him.

I was stumped with what to reply, I could easily lie to him and say I wasn't lost. Or for some unfathomable reason, I could tell him I was, but I wouldn't be able to tell him why, or where I was headed. "No, I'm not." I snapped at him, hoping he went away quickly and let me be with my misery.

He hesitated slightly for some reason that was completely unbeknownst to me. "All right then, sorry for bothering you."

I nodded at him, and continued with my almost stumbling like way down the streets, taking random turns here and there, not really looking for anything, well actually, I was looking for something, I way out of all of this, but for some reason I kept feeling like I was wandering around in circles over and over again. I'm not sure how long it's been, it's felt like days, but the sun is finally setting, my feet are most likely covered in blisters, and I'm starved and parched. This really is the most miserable way to die, surrounded by pathetic muggles, and away from everyone and everything that I love.

Mentally I hit myself again, once more I had gotten myself lost; though it wasn't as if there was a time when I wasn't lost out here in this pitiful muggle world. For a fleeting second, I felt like turning and finding that man that actually cared enough to ask if I was lost, he _was _the only one. I don't know if I was imperioused or just plain stupid, but I did end up spinning on my heel and heading back in the direction I had happened to maybe see him go, though since so much time had passed since then, I bet he was already on the other side of London, or home, or at a university. That is if muggles had university's, I honestly don't know anything about them, nor do I care.

Everything was so confusing, strange, and just plain stupid. There were large metal things that sped by me, coughing up putrid smokes. They're clothes must have been made by some sort of an abomination with no sense of fashion whatsoever. I could barely believe that the Ministry managed to force me into such foul clothing. And there were so many people. Honestly, don't they have daily lives, or they just lazy slugs that slump around all day doing absolutely nothing? They're pathetic.

As I finished the tirade inside of my head, finishing with a cold scowl set on my face, I happened to notice something out of the corner of my, quickly I turned to see if it really was what I thought it might be, because, then, I might have some sort of hope in this grimy place.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter could never belong to me, and besides there's no way I could ever write something so beautiful as them. So obviously J.K.R owns it and wrote it and was just brilliant.

A/N: Thank you those who favourited/subscribed/reviewed, it means the world to me! Also, this fanfic is dedicated to my best friend who gave me the inspiration to write this story, and has helped me through the years inspiring and encouraging me, so thank you so much!

I began to make my way in the direction I could have sworn I spotted him, hoping that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Perhaps they were, I wouldn't doubt it for a second that this wretched muggle place was making me loopy. I'd actually be quite surprised if it wasn't. My footsteps quickened, hoping to catch another flash of that unmistakable platinum blonde hair. And if it wasn't him, I swear I'd strangle myself for being stupid by wasting the valued time that should be spent trying to find the stupid WWAC.

There! I saw it again, and this time I was almost positive it was him, but why was he walking so damn fast? I needed his help desperately, and he was my ticket out of this place inhabited by filth. I was practically running and shoving people out of my way, in order to catch up to him, and then I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him to a dead stop.

Whirling around, a hand shooting towards his pocket where no doubt his wand was stored, he scowled darkly at me. "Parkinson, are you trying to get yourself killed." He spat, and as he glanced at me I could tell he was thoroughly disgusted.

"No, I'm trying to save my arse, no thanks to you Malfoy." I shot back venomously. "I've been completely lost here in this vile place for hours. Dammit, if you don't help me, then Merlin help me, I will kill you."

"So the rumours of you being cast out are true." Draco's scowl turned into half of a smirk, I don't know why in hell he found this amusing. "Your wand's snapped, you can't do anything to me. Think of a better threat Parkinson." He shrugged my arm off and began to turn away and leave.

Immediately I grabbed his arm again, this time with a firmer grip. "Draco, we were friends, what happened to that?" I growled at him. "Did the Ministry brain-wash you? Are you now sided with the mudbloods and blood-traitors, are you now a blood-traitor yourself?"

His jaw clenched, and he turned to face me this time. "I have no choice, it is either to renounce my ways, which I will gladly do. None of us, Pansy, none of us liked what he was doing. He forced his lifestyle onto us. Yes, I have a distaste for mudbloods and blood-traitors. But what the Dark Lord did was much worse then anyone thought it could be."

"I don't care what the Dark Lord did, but I will not join the side of some big-headed prat that thinks he's some 'chosen one'. I would rather rot in Azkaban." I snapped at him.

"I'm sure they can arrange that if you'd like." Draco scoffed at me.

"Just get me out of here, that's all I want from you. I have no bloody idea where this pathetic WWAC is. I'm lost, and being in such close proximity to filth such as this is making me go completely insane. Please Draco, please." I pleaded, cursing him for making me plead, and myself for letting me plead.

"Fine, but just for one night. I don't want to take any risks." Draco sighed, he grabbed my arm and led me in the direction he was going, clearly not pleased with his decision.

I made the smart choice to shut up, so he didn't have any reason to decide to leave me behind to be murdered by these muggles. Something was definitely irking him though, I wonder what it was that got him to be in such a foul mood. Honestly I probably didn't care that much, part of me was dying from having done absolutely nothing all day other then walk around, and the other part may have been slightly curious. But none of that happened, I wasn't getting an answer from him.

We arrived at the end of an alleyway when Draco's grip on my arm tightened, and then I felt a familiar pulling sensation from around my navel. Once we arrived I felt sick, most likely from the fact I've had nothing to eat since this morning. Looking around, I noticed he had apparated us to a small cottage. I'm not quite sure why I thought he was taking us to Malfoy Manor. That was obviously being searched and ripped apart by Auror's. Looking for whatever dark magic they could.

"Come on, don't just stand there gawking." Draco muttered from a few feet away, that was when I realized that he had released my arm, and that he was walking ahead of me towards the cottage.

I followed him taking in my surroundings. We were out in the country, and it had this smell, that was reminiscent of the wild. I could barely believe that a family as high and respectable as the Malfoy's were staying at a place like this. That was with assuming his family was with him.

When he opened the door, I could have sworn I heard faint chimes go off somewhere. But those thoughts were quickly pushed out of my mind as I was greeted by the smell of some chicken being roasted in the kitchen, which once again reminded my stomach that I was starving, so it gave me a few pangs of hunger pain. At least that's what I thought it was, since I've never had to go hungry before. Stupid muggles, it's all their fault, everything is their fault.

Narcissa Malfoy's head shot around the corner, her faint smile dissipating into a look of slight bemusement "Draco, what's she doing here?" She asked firmly, crossing her arms as her fully body came into view. I wasn't sure if her tone was of displeasure or something else entirely. Which ever it was, I was quite positive that I was not welcome.

"She needed a place to stay for the night, apparently she wasn't given directions to W.W.A.C." Draco replied curtly. I felt like nodding for affirmation but decided that I was clearly not on Narcissa's good side at the moment. "It's just one night, and then she'll be gone, I swear."

"Very well, if she must." Narcissa's face remained impassive. Turning on her heel she headed back around the corner, which I supposed was the way to the kitchen. "Get her washed up and then she can join us for the meal."

I sighed in relief, glad that she wasn't about to throw me out onto my face. Because as much as I hated to admit it, I was powerless against them. They both still had their wands, and mine, well mine was just gone. I followed Draco to the bathroom where I was able to wash my face and hands, he informed me I could take a shower after dinner. And then I was finally able to sit down at the table and eat, thankfully I was able to control myself enough to eat properly and not like a starving muggle pig.

After dinner was finished, he showed me the couch, tossed me a pillow and blanket, and just like that I was on my own again. Shuddering at that thought, I collapsed on the couch, placing the pillow under my head, and pulling the blanket up over my body. Attempting to clear my head of all the wretched memories from the past few days, I soon passed out into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
